Wild Horses
by onemindspeaks
Summary: One week after the war, Zuko and Katara are sent on a quest to find the origional sp?  wild horses, which are said to have been exticnt for over 50 years. But while they re searching, is that all they ll find? Iroh is Fire Lord
1. Chapter 1: Guyble

**Disssclaimer: I **do not nor will ever own atla.

This is my first story, but im not gonna be all "oh please don't flame me, " or "its probably not good" because 1, I don't care what you do with your review button(unless you want to review this story xD), and 2. It might very well be good to you, the valued reader. ON WITH LA STORY! (Iroh is fire lord. Makes more sense this way.)katara point of view.

**Wild Horses 1**

Do horses exist? I know ostrich horses do, but real horses? I don't know, but if they do, we will find them. One week after the war Iroh called Zuko and I to the palace throne room. I still have no idea why the Fire Lord chose us, I mean were not that good at searching for anything, much less getting along. He told us that during his childhood great animals roamed the earth. They had thundering hooves, and galloped faster than the wind. They were sleek and streamlined animals built for speed and beauty.

Iroh told us he missed them and to see if we could find any. Now, I trust Iroh, but I'm starting to think this whole thing is a waste of time. We've searched the entire fire nation, and found nothing, not even poop. Now we are off to the earth kingdom in hopes that we will find a clue or information. Right about now I'm wishing that the spirit library hadn't sunk into the desert. We really need that place!

"Katara," …"Katara,"…"KATARA!" Zuko finally shouted, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered as sweetly as possible, because the boy could be almost as annoying as Azula when she got angry.

"We`ve landed in Ba Sing Se, and I want to start asking the locals if they`ve seen or know anything." He replied, fighting back the urge to scream at me.

I sighed "alright, let's get going ,if we want to get back by dusk we will have to hurry."

I jumped down from Appa, and he fell over and went right to sleep." Bye buddy, we`ll be back soon!" I told the sleeping Sky Bison, like he could hear me.

The walk to Ba Sing Se was excruciatingly silent, and by the time we got there I could barely stand it.

"All right, where should we start first?" Zuko asked.

"Uhh, Maybe the university library will have something." I looked around. Everything looked the same to me."hah, um, if we can find it".

"Great idea, Queen Obvious." He replied, sarcasm dripping on every word. "Then we can go to the professor who teaches ancient history!"

"Hey! Its not a bad idea!" I said, because, honestly, it was "And, it's not queen obvious, its captain. Get it right" He just laughed and started walking again. Sadly, it wasn't long before we got lost.

"Great, this is just awesome. Lost in Ba Sing Se. What now?" the prince was way past optimism.

"Why don't you go ask that nice cabbage salesman for directions?" I pointed him towards the old merchant.

"No, you don't just ask a random dude for directions"

"Why not?"

"He could give us directions to an execution, or an anti end war group!There are lots of possibilities. Plus, it's against the Guyble." He ranted.

I snickered, "What's the Guyble?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He seemed embarrassed. I had to know now!

"Whyyyyy, c`mon Zuko, you know you want to tell me!" I was close to begging now, I had to know!

"I`ve already said too much! I can't tell you, it would break the code!" so there`s a code now too? Awesome!

"So there`s a code now too? Cool! Let me in on the secret! You know ill keep it!" I was begging now, there. I said it. I was begging in front of the crown prince of the Fire Nation. Aren`t I cool. **AN: woahh that rhymed!**

"Argh, fine, but you cant tell ANYONE, absolutely no one. Promise?"

"YES, YES, I PROMISE, NOW TELL ME!" I was so excited!

" It's the guy rule book, like the manly code or whatever. It states that asking for directions would be a direct hit to my manliness." He whispered.

I snickered, "Manly code? " I laughed a bit more, "A direct hit?" I was full blown laughing by this point, "Manliness?" right now I was close to crying.

"It`s not funny! Every guy abides by it, and if you don't you`re laughed at for your entire life!" he complained, but I couldn`t be stopped, it was to freaking funny! "If you`re done here, we still have a library to find." He glowered.

I took two deep breaths then replied" alright, alright, who took a dump in your fire flakes? I`m coming."

All he did was shrug and mutter "You did." This caused me to laugh even more, before running to catch up to him. After a few hours of wandering around which could have been cut shorter if Zuko would have simply asked for directions, but as long as his manliness was in question, I decided I`d better not go there.(I laughed a little when I thought about this, earning yet another glare from manly man) We found the library. We walked into it and our jaws dropped. It was beautiful! The ceiling was covered in crystal formations in different shades of green. The structure its self was an ivory color with designs painted all around.**AN: dang you earthbenders for being awesome, im a fire/air fan**

We walked up to the lady at the front desk and asked where the ancient history books were. She pointed us to the back of the enormous library. We nearly sprinted back there, glad to be away from the creepy lady. In a way, she reminded me of Hama, I shuddered, that was not a road I wanted to go down. Anyways, we got right to work. For three hours straight we looked through book after book after book, but found nothing but stuff about old generals and Keyoshi, the last Earth Kingdom Avatar. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "I can`t stand this! It`s endless! Gods, I need some sea prunes."

"ew! Why would you want those?" Zuko cringed. But before I could reply, a voice spoke from the shadows.

"I know what you need to find the thing you seek." Its raspy voice hurt my ears.

Zuko stood up and called out "Who are you? Show your self!"

**Cliff hanger, pretty nasty, right? If you review you get a big bucket of nothing! Isn't that awesome? You get a free bucket, filled with anything you can imagine! I said imagine, cuz you can imagine that something's in the bucket. Kay byee!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bumi

Helloooo again, im not quite sure what nyla is, so if you know, tell me in reviews XD kay tanks

**Wild Horses2**

The figure slowly stepped into the light. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Bumi, what are you doing here?"

"You know him?"Zuko asked.

"I heard that you were looking for horses! I have just the thing you need!" Bumi exclaimed, completely ignoring Zuko,"C`mon, its right outside!"

"Um, why didn't you just bring it in here?"I asked hesitantly, because normally, he would bring us something that we had to use our minds to figure out, and right now, I'm not sure if I have a mind anymore.

"Because, silly, it`s too big to fit in here, and I don't think animals are allowed in the library." He muttered the last part just loud enough to hear.

"Bumi, what did you bring us?" I asked as seriously as I could at the moment.

"I can`t tell you! You have to come see for yourself!"He looked so excited that he was about to burst.

"Fine, let`s get this over with, maybe it will actually help us." Came Zuko`s hesitant reply.

"Oh, mister directions has finally turned into captain optimism! Yay!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, it s not my fault that there is a manly code, and that I have to listen to it, or that if I don't I will be shunned from society." Gee, look at that, more angry Zuko!

Sure, whatever melts your popsicle, anyways, were getting off topic. Come on Bumi, you had an animal to show us?"

"Yes! Let`s go!" he shouted in my face. So we walked outside to see an interesting scene. First, there was one crazed cabbage merchant(insert "MY CABBAGES" here) and right next to that, there was Nyla the badgermole eating cabbages to her hearts content.

"NYLA! NO! BAD NYLA, BAD!" shouted Bumi as he ran into the mess. We finally got things to calm down when the earth king arrived."Here`s your present!"

Cool! Thanks Bumi, how did you get her, doesn`t that bounty hunter who acts like a man but isn't one own her?" I asked.

"I cant tell you how I got her, I have my ways." Yup, he definitely did.

"Alright, thanks Bumi! Zuko, come on! We don't have all day!" I said as I climed into the , holy crap, that thing smells bad.

Zuko voiced my opinion. "For the love of Agni, this thing smells bad!" Soon enough, though, we were on our way, now we just had to find something that smells like horse, maybe we could use an ostrich horse.

I jumped. I just saw the perfect ostrich horse! "Where are you going?" Zuko called behind me, but I didn't have time to answer. Soon I caught up to the owner of the ostrich horse.

"Sir, can I borrow a feather from your ostrich horse?" Man, I was breathing hard.

"Why, of course you can! I wouldn't want a pretty young lady like you to be sad!" okay, this guy was really creepy.

"Uhm, Thanks, a lot." Hurriedly I plucked a feather and hightailed it out of there.

When I got back, Zuko Looked furious. "Where did you go? I was so worried, you could have gotten lost, or even killed!" He was worried about me?

"Relax, Zuko, see? I`m fine, look," I turned in a circle,"No cuts, brusies, or emotional trauma. But look, I got us something that can help!" I showed him the feather.

"Well, it might have some horse scent on it, lets try." He replied, feeling much better. We held the feather to Nyla`s nose. "Listen, were trying to find HORSES, not OSTRICH horses, okay Nyla?"

As soon as Zuko said that, she took off almost faster than Appa. From here on out, we were just along for the ride.

**Alrighty! Review, flame, as long as you press that button I'm happy. xD**


End file.
